Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of display, and in particular, relates to a light source assembly, a backlight module and a curve display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
The conventional LCD (liquid crystal display) has a poor capability of displaying picture at an edge of a screen. As the display technology develops, a curve liquid crystal display is developed. The curve liquid crystal display has a screen designed as an arc form in entirety, which may provide a wider panoramic image effect. For the user, the display effects on the center of the screen are same to those at the edge of the screen.
At present, the backlight modules in the curve liquid crystal display apparatus are mainly classified into two types in structure, i.e., direct illumination type and side illumination type. As the direct illumination type backlight module impedes thinning of the display apparatus, most of the curve display products use the side illumination type backlight module.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in the side illumination backlight module, a LED (light emitting diode) lamp bar 20 is provided on a side of the light guide plate 10 with a straight side. The light emitted from the LED lamp bar 20 is reflected and diffused by the light guide plate 10 to form a surface light source so as to provide backlight for the liquid crystal display panel. However, in the curve display product, the curvature of the light guide plate must cause a low light incidence ratio on the side of the light guide plate with the straight side, and thus, the uniformity of the picture brightness is degraded.